


Her First Princess

by postmortem



Series: The SwanQueen Kink Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, little bit of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortem/pseuds/postmortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen doesn't always want to be in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the heavier subject matters, so this is just smut, with a pinch of kink, and a tiny bit of angst at the end.

Emma Swan knew she had about three seconds before she would either throw Regina Mills across the room, or kiss her. That infuriating woman was robbing her last nerve, and if she didn’t make her insides tingle like no one else ever had, she would have blasted her into infinity long ago. 

But before she could even make up her mind, the mayor’s lips were on hers, and then her hands were everywhere. Emma gasped as Regina pushed her back and into the sheriff station wall. Regina smirked and started attacking her neck. Lips, tongue, teeth. When she got to _that_ spot, Emma completely involuntarily raised her arms and anchored her hands in the brunette’s hair. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long”, the brunette breathed into her ear.

Emma could feel arousal growing between her legs, and all over her body.

“I won’t be your toy, Regina!”, she hissed. Taking control, she turned the mayor around, holding up both of her wrists with one hand, pinning them against the wall over Regina’s head. Her other hand snaked around the brunette’s throat, lingering for a moment, adding just a bit of pressure, then slid down across a collarbone, until it reached the valley of the other woman’s breasts.

Regina looked at her with hungry eyes. Her chest was rising and falling as her breath quickened. She was not used to people trying to control her, and it turned her on more than she cared to admit. Maybe today was the day she could finally let go...

“I don’t care for toys, Miss Swan, unless they are attached to your hips, fucking me raw.”

Emma’s breath hitched. “I’ll keep that in mind, Madam Mayor.” Her hand moved softly over a breast, feeling an erect nipple through the mayor’s layers of clothing. Regina leaned into the touch, and Emma suddenly grabbed the soft swell, hard, pushing her back into the wall.

“Not so fast, Your Majesty. What do you want?”

A moan escaped the brunette, her eyes focused on the hand on her breast for a moment, and then she breathed “use me!” Emma was surprised, but didn’t let it show. _Interesting turn of events…_ She bent forward, and attached her lips to Regina’s ear. She bit down hard, and the mayor jumped. Then, she whispered “As you wish. What’s your safe word, Princess?”

The former Evil Queen gave her a scandalized look. Under her breath, she said “I’m not a princess, I’m a…” The blonde interrupted her, putting her hand over her mouth.

“Right now, you are my princess, and I’m going to show you who the real queen is. Your safe word, now.”

“Forbidden fruit”, Regina groaned. Emma nodded her understanding, and let go of the other woman’s wrists. “Get down on the floor, on your back.”

“It’s dirty!”

Emma smirked. “Yeah well, dirty princesses don’t deserve clean floors, do they?”

Regina was too far gone to care about her pristine clothes, and she promptly sat down on the stained floor of the sheriff station, and then laid back, her hair framing her like a halo.

Emma moved to stand above the mayor, one foot on each side of her thighs. Slowly, she bent down, and removed first one, then her second boot, and threw them carelessly aside. Then, her hands moved to the button of her jeans. Regina’s eyes widened in anticipation as she opened it, and then pulled down the zipper. Sliding the fabric down her thighs, she said “pull”, and Regina was all too happy to help her get rid of the garment. When the jeans were discarded in the direction of the boots, Emma stood up straight, and Regina’s view almost knocked the wind out of her. On the savior’s red cotton panties, there was a clearly visible wet stain, and a slight scent of arousal was starting to fill the air.

“Holy shit”, Regina whispered. Emma followed the brunette’s eyes, and smirked when she realized how clearly visible her wetness was. She slowly dipped a finger beneath the elastic of her underwear, then slid further down, inhaling sharply when her finger brushed against an erect and swollen clit. Regina’s eyes followed her every move. The sheriff gathered some creamy arousal on her finger, and slowly pulled the glistening digit out. Regina groaned. She reflexively opened her mouth, and Emma let herself fall down to her knees, straddling the mayor. Without warning, she pushed her wet finger into the brunette’s mouth. It didn’t take Regina long to process, and she started sucking and licking Emma’s juices up.

The mayor was so turned on, she desperately needed some friction in her core, so she tentatively rocked her hips upwards, hoping that Emma would give her something, anything.

“Oh no, Princess! You don’t get to make your own decisions right now”, Emma said with an evil smile. She pulled her finger from Regina’s warm mouth, and moved herself up the mayor’s body to straddle her chest. Her soaked underwear pressed against expensive silk, and she started grinding herself into the body below her. Her folds parted by her position, Emma’s bundle of nerves was stimulated nearly directly, and she could feel herself going from being in control to losing it completely way too quickly. She slowed, and slid to sit down on Regina’s stomach, both of her hands grabbing a breast to steady herself while not putting her whole weight on the brunette. Both women moaned at the contact when rock-hard peaks pushed into strong hands.

Emma looked at Regina, the brunette’s pupils were blown, her breath ragged.

“You have one wish, Princess. Don’t even think about asking for your own pleasure, or your queen won’t let you come at all today.”

Regina groaned. “I… I want you to…”, she stuttered.

“Shy, all of a sudden?”, Emma smirked, tweaking a nipple through the fabric of Regina’s blouse.. “Tell me, Regina.”

The beautiful mayor’s face twisted in pleasure. “Take off your panties and fuck my face”, she breathed. Emma smiled, while a gush of arousal poured from her core. With one wave of her hand, the offensive item of clothing disappeared, and her hands reached into the cups of Regina’s bra, pulling out her breasts. She could almost hear the mayor’s heart thumping beneath her magnificent chest.

Slowly, the blonde started rocking her hips again, smearing her wetness all over the front of Regina’s designer blouse. Her own breathing increased, and she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, there were, inexplicably, tears in the brunette’s eyes. She stopped, and said “remember your safe word?” Regina nodded. “Do you want to use it?” Regina shook her head. “Sure?” Regina rolled her eyes.

“I need you in my mouth.”

Emma once again moved up the mayor’s body, leaving a trail of arousal. When she reached the other woman’s chest, she said “I want your nipple on my clit”. Regina took one of her breasts into her hand, and squeezed it to create a pointier tip. Emma lowered her core, and moaned loudly when the two bundles of nerves made contact. Regina started stroking Emma’s clit with her nipple, and the blonde’s thighs started to shake.

Emma reached behind her, and without warning, cupped Regina’s sex. Breathing heavily, she said “I’m not the only one soaking everything it seems. Even your fucking pants are wet! Tell you what, I’ll sit on your face now, and if you do your job well, I’ll allow you to touch yourself.” With that, she suddenly started massaging Regina’s pussy through her clothes. The mayor nearly came right then and there, but as suddenly as she had started, Emma removed her hand. Regina whined in frustration. The blonde brought her hand up to her nose, and sniffled. “You are delicious, my dear. If you ever decide to sell this, I will buy every bottle.”

Regina wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of Emma’s words, but it came out in a loud moan as she saw the sheriff once again moving up her body, and coming to a halt with her glistening core right above her mouth, her legs on either side of the brunette’s face. Her juices were running down her inner thighs, and Regina lifted her head a little, and started to clean one of them up with her tongue. When she got to the apex of the blonde’s thighs, she quickly turned her head, and did the same to the other side.

“You know what princesses who try to tease me get? Absolutely nothing! So if I were you, I would really… OOHH GOD…” Regina had suddenly plunged her tongue into the sheriff’s folds, and was now licking from her entrance to her clit in soft strokes. Emma thought that nothing had ever felt this good before, and she steadied herself with her hands on the wall behind Regina’s head.

But Regina had other ideas. “Emma”, she breathed. “Use my whole face. Make me your toy, please.” Emma gasped. “I don’t want to smother you…” A fresh wave of arousal came out of the blonde, and Regina watched it gather around her entrance almost desperately, hypnotized. “I need… Emma, I don’t care, just use me for your pleasure.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Remember your word, and if you can’t speak, pinch me.” Regina nodded.

Emma lowered herself onto the mayor. Tentatively, at first, but then her clit hit Regina’s chin, and she instinctively started rocking herself on the brunette’s face. Soon, she started moaning loudly. She tried to not cover the mayor’s nose too much, staying on her chin, her mouth, and her brow bones and forehead. The brunette’s face glistened with Emma’s juices, and whenever she could, she used her mouth to give Emma more, and more, and she tongued her clit, and sucked her arousal, and then, her tongue grazed Emma’s puckered hole, and the sheriff screamed.

She looked down at Regina’s face, and what she saw nearly pushed her over the edge. The former Evil Queen’s face was peaceful, and concentrated as she gave her all this pleasure. The brunette closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them again, they were hooded, and she looked as if she was in a trance. Emma thought that she had never looked more beautiful. And it was all for her.

Emma’s inner walls clenched tightly, and she was a little overwhelmed by the situation. She also knew that it wouldn’t take much more for her to climax, and from the way her insides were pushing down, she knew it was going to be good.

“Regina”, she gasped, “I… oh god, yes… I am a squirter, do you want me to…”

The brunette grabbed her ass and pushed her down, so she couldn’t move away, and said “don’t you dare”.

Then, she spread Emma’s butt cheeks, and pushed her up so her clit was rubbing against her nose.

Emma wailed. The pressure in her core was getting almost unbearable, and while she didn’t want it to end, she really, really needed to come. She rocked faster, and she couldn’t control herself anymore.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come Regina”, she gasped, and the mayor’s tongue pushed into her back entrance in that exact moment, and Emma Swan just… burst. Liquid was shooting out of her in waves, and she just kept coming. Regina’s face was soaked, and she quickly brought a hand up Emma’s clit, gently helping her ride out her orgasm. Emma’s hips bucked for a long time, shaken with intense aftershocks.

She hadn’t noticed in her own ecstasy, but when she calmed down a little, Emma realized that Regina’s breath was still coming in ragged gasps, and she put a hand on the mayor’s cheek, stroking it softly.

“You did so well, Princess, so fucking well! You are the loveliest toy I’ve ever had. Would you like to touch yourself now, sweet girl?”

Regina shook her head no, but the way she kept panting told Emma that she was incredibly aroused.

“Would you like me to touch you?”

Regina didn’t say anything, but she grabbed the blonde’s hand, and put it around her throat, just like Emma had done before. “Choke me”, she whispered. Emma hesitated for a second, and then applied pressure to the brunette’s throat.

And with that, Regina’s body went rigid, then her back arched off the floor, and she let out a scream as her eyes widened in shock.

Emma let go, amazed and a little confused.

“Did you just…?”

Regina trembled under her, and she covered her eyes with her arm.

“Hey, Regina. Did you just have an orgasm?”

The mayor breathed “I’m sorry, I know I wasn’t supposed to come, you can punish me”.

Emma was a little surprised, but also a little concerned.

“Are we still playing, or did something just happen?”

When the brunette didn’t answer, Emma gently pulled her arm from her face. Tears were streaming down Regina’s face, and she quickly turned her head away from the savior.

“Regina, I… did I hurt you? I’m so, so sorry, please believe me, I never meant to make you cry. Can you tell me what happened?”

Regina shook her head.

“Okay. Look, don’t freak out, but after playing, I take care of my princesses.”

The mayor watched her skeptically through her tears as Emma got off of her, leaned against the wall, and pulled her into her arms. When the sheriff started to stroke her hair, a sob escaped her.

“Sshh, it’s okay. I’m so proud of you. You were amazing! And seeing you come just like that makes me want to do it all over again.”

Regina pushed her face into the blonde’s chest.

“All I’ve ever wanted is for someone to take control, to be able to be weak for once. And I never thought it would be you, and I’m sorry I’m such a baby, but you’ve allowed me to let go, finally. And now you’re being so nice, and I’m a bit overwhelmed. Thank you.”

Emma placed a soft kiss on the mayor’s head.

“I understand. It’s okay to let go, Regina. And I told you that I take care of my princesses.”

Sniffling, Regina asked “Just how many princesses have you queened, Miss Swan?”

“You’re my first, Your Majesty.”


End file.
